Ostinato
by Tsunaide
Summary: Welcome to Konoha Music Academy! The place where a pink haired dictator, a blue eyed genius and Uchiha Sasuke from the hottest band around lives. Oh and I forgot to tell you this school has a problem. Murder.' AU
1. Living in a Dictated World

"OH MY GOD!"

"It's him isn't it!"

"MINNA! MINNA! HE'S HERE! HE'S REALLY HERE!"

"**UCHIHA SASUKE**!!!!"

Ebony eyes squeezed shut in exhaustion as the owner's legs started running from rabid fan girls of all ages. Including Uchiha Sasuke new female teachers who are at least 30 years old.

'I will kill him. Neji you fucking moron! This is the last time I follow your advice!'

Running through corridors of lockers and classrooms he doesn't notice that a blond, nerdish creature is backed up into a locker from the fan girls, wondering what have happened to his music academy, Konoha Music Academy.

Uzumaki Naruto sighed as his thin glasses started sliding down his nose, his blond hair plastered onto his sky blue eyes. Fiddling with all his books in his arm, freeing an arm, Naruto flicked back his hair and pushed his dainty glasses up his sweating nose. Struggling, he reached into his pocket and swiped his key card to his room.

Of course once he entered his room, sweating his whole body from carrying and balancing his homework had no purpose as the books fell onto the floor.

Uzumaki Naruto, at the moment, was extremely ticked off.

Already boiling mad, the heat added to his anger level including what he saw before him.

"WHAT IN THE FRIGGIN HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Naruto screamed.

Uchiha Sasuke was on the point of pulling his new knee length shorts down, already bare-chested, glistening with sweat. Looked up from his position he glared at the nerd.

"ARE YOU BLIND!" Naruto screamed again.

Calmly, Sasuke replied, "I thought I was roomed in a single."

Naruto was on the verge of going in crazy mode as this new person's cool demeanour radiated in gigantic waves, "YOU ARE FRIGGIN BLIND! THERE IS ANOTHER BED IN THIS ROOM. **THIS SHOULD AT LEAST POINT OUT THAT YOU ARE NOT IN A SINGLE ROOM!**" Hastily picking up all his books Naruto threw them all down on his pristine bed.

"Fine." Naruto evilly glared at his new roommate's glossy rooster shaped hair as it bobbed all the way to the joint bathroom, quietly closing the wooden door behind him.

As Naruto walked to his closet to find a clean set of clothes, pulling back the wooden door he found a graffiti acoustic guitar staring back at him, leaning against his own clean, acoustic guitar. Graffitied clearly in magic marker, 'Uchiha Sasuke' was definitely not supposed to be in **his** closet. Slamming the closet door, Naruto wheezingly breathed, whispering a sentence he told himself for the past few years that he has been at Konoha Music Academy.

"This is not my day. This is not my day. THIS is not MY day…"

"Blah bleh blup bupe-"

"Hey, Mikodi. Shut up already."

"As I said before Bleh blah blah!" Mikodi Yumi stuck her tongue out in protest as her enemy Haruno Sakura passed her by in the main recital room.

"Again with the insults Yumi-chhhaaannn?"

Yawningly Yumi answered to her nerdish friend, "Instead of insulting I resorted to annoying her Na-ru-to-kun."

Naruto sighed at the added suffix and pronounciation of his name and plopped down beside her in the comfy cinema like chairs.

"Isn't it your turn yet for the auditions?" Naruto glanced at Yumi as she started laughing her ass off at the performer's blunder, which happened to be a possie of her archenemy.

"Yeah yeah. I'm after this idiot. You got a good one this semester?"

Naruto grinned like a fox at her and nodded enthusiastically. Yumi replied with a grin of her own.

"Wipe them off the floor!"

"…_Hon no sukoshi utagau toki dou suru no  
Mou usotsuki demo I love you  
Soba ni itai yo zutto zutto …"_

Sasuke crept into the main recital hall and noticed his roommate sitting in the back bobbing his head to the music. Quietly walking through the aisle and getting a quite motion from Naruto, Sasuke sat down and watched the performer continue singing an Utada Hikaru song.

"_Kandouteki ni owaru story hajimari wa  
Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you  
Machikirenai yo kouhan second half…"_

Sasuke nudged Naruto softly and started whispering.

"Who is she?"

Naruto stopped bobbing and smiled sincerely, "Mikodi Yumi. She's in our year and cough my friend."

Naruto snorted when he saw Yumi not-so-secretly give the finger to the pinked haired, green-eyed Haruno Sakura in the front row.

"_Senrosoi hashiridasu kage ni furikaeru  
Ano hi kimi ga itta I love you  
Oikakechau yo zutto zutto…"_

She finished the song by some small dancing to the catchy guitar riff. As she walked back to Naruto, Yumi rudely pulled a face at Sakura and her possie and happily shook the next performer's hand, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Oh hello you must be the **famous** Uchiha Sasuke everyone is gossiping about. How is everyone else from your band?" Yumi sat down to the empty seat beside Sasuke and took out a sandwich from her school bag.

"You were good up there."

Totally forgetting what she said before and with a mouthful already filled with pork sandwich she replied disgustingly, "tthahnkyooouu."

Naruto revolted in disgust as Yumi loudly gulped down the rest of the sandwich.

The three of them clapped half heartedly at Hyuuga Hinata's performance and Sasuke stared bewilderedly at Yumi as she started booing the bubblegum pink haired girl who just stepped up on the stage holding her fluorescent pink acoustic guitar.

"_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said..."_

Yumi just booed louder and started throwing taunts, ignoring all who glared at her including the head music teacher.

"You stupid Biatch! Stuff up! I dare you! Stuff up just like four years ago! BOOOO!"

Sasuke looked weirdly to Yumi as she followed her tantrum.

_"Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple..."_

"Sakura, the girl up there is the schools diva," Naruto started to explain, "and her aunt owns the school's sponsorship which is a record deal with her aunt's label. "

Sasuke nodded, a sign for Naruto to continue.

"Four years ago the 2nd semester recital, she partied with her aunt the night before and met all these musicians, artists, bands, etc. And the next day you know it, lack of sleep caused her to be ranked lowest on the recital list. Of course being the school diva as she is, she had to bring someone down with her. Sadly she picked Yumi."

Yumi abruptly stopped her tantrum and stared at her blue-eyed friend.

"What you say about me?!"

Naruto shrugged and quickly dodged a blind punch, "Anger management please."

"The song that bitch is playing now, I was supposed to be playing for my 2nd semester recital audition four years ago. As Naruto said, she brought me down with her. Even in her sleepy state she was awake enough too snip my guitar strings to the point of snapping and filling the sound hole with rotten food. When I started to play I had two deep slices up my arm because of the guitar strings snapping the moment I strummed the first chord."

'Now that is cruel.' Sasuke thought as he turned his attention to Sakura on stage.

_"Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before."_

The booing continued from Yumi as Sakura finished the song and the head music teacher called out for Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto playing Rage your dreams on piano."

Yumi's booing suddenly turned into cheers as Naruto slowly climbed out of the chair and walked sourly onto the stage. As he sat before the grand piano, Sakura's possie of girls and boys started to boo.

As soon as Naruto's hands touched the piano keys, Sasuke was amazed at the talent he emitted.

"You are gob smacked are you not, Sasuke?"

Yumi would have laughed out loud at his expression if Naruto wasn't performing at that very moment.

"Naruto can play any instrument you put in front him. All the bad comments he is getting now, he had ever since he came to this school."

Sasuke was still trying to get himself off the floor as the booing and the negative comments got louder as Naruto continued to play.

"He purposely plays bad except examinations such as the recitals. Jealousy is such a horrible thing."

Thumping sounds echoed throughout the gigantic recital hall as an extremely large group arose from their seats and headed towards the exit.

"I think you should sit on the floor. Sakura's possie is exiting the hall."

Sasuke was smart enough to make himself 'one with the floor'.

Naruto was getting to the end of the song until a scream echoed through the hall.

A body fell from the stage railing from the top and landed, disgracefully on top of Naruto.

Yumi swung her head to the exit and glared long and hard to the back of Haruno Sakura and in a very harsh tone said, "You are going to regret that you stupid fucking bitch!"

Sakura ignored Yumi's threat and turned around, evilly smirking at Naruto who was bewildered and still underneath the stilled body.

"Uzumaki Naruto. As long as I control this school and as long as I hate you…"

Naruto gingerly pushed the body off him and intently gazed at her.

Before Sakura left the hall with her possie she said something so despicable that Yumi had to be held back by Sasuke before she murders her. The unconscious body beside him, Naruto never felt so alone on the stage.

"Uzumaki. You **are **nothing."

END CHAPTER 1


	2. Bloody Murder in the Classsroom

"Yamanaka Ino is in a stable condition now. She'll be awake soon so you can visit her."

Naruto calmly nodded towards the doctor and slowly approached the door. His movements were extremely slow as a brief thought ran through his head.

'Hospitals make me really uncomfortable.'

"Oi. Naruto."

If the situation wasn't that serious Naruto would of have laughed at Sasuke's appearance, which consisted of very dodgy shades, temporary hair dyed orange and purple contacts that could be seen clearly through the shades.

"What's with the disguise?"

Sasuke started to brood as Yumi came up behind him with 2 cups of steamy coffee. As she handed a cup to Naruto, Yumi snatched the dodgy shades off Sasuke's nose and placed it in her book bag.

"You have no sense of fashion when you're trying to hide from the fan girls. Anyways those shades made you look like a hobo."

The small party moved slowly into Ino's hospital room as bleached blonde hair poked out from the top of the doonas.

"Heys Uzumaki, Mikodi. You know what happened yet?" Ino slowly sat up on her bed and started scrummaging through her own book bag.

"Sakura did it. That friggin bitch has no conscience."

Ino weakly smiled at Yumi, "This coming from one who never had one before."

Yumi hatred of Sakura turned into a heated glare toward the hospitalised girl.

"Alright I take it back…Uzumaki. Why is the Uchiha Sasuke in my room?!" Ino, even though in her state was on the verge of squealing.

"He is our friend and please. Please Ino. Do not go fan girl mode in front of us."

Ino grinned widely in her bed, "I can't promise you that!"

"This is fucking ridiculous!"

Uchiha Sasuke screamed in annoyance as he entered his appointed practice room.

The blond haired genius was coincidentally walking past the practice room corridor and could not help cracking up at his roommate's 'practice' room.

'Ohayo Sasuke-kun! I hope you like it! Love Haruno Sakura!'

The basic practice room, which only held a stand-up piano and a music stand, was now transformed into a Florissant pink paradise with pictures adorning the room of the creator.

Naruto picked himself off the floor and coughed as he straightened out his uniform.

"I suggest that you change your practice room snort with Rock Lee. I think he'll absolutely love this room." And Naruto just ran out of the room in chibi mode laughing like a crazed monkey through the school.

"Uchiha Sasuke welcome to Konoha Music Academy. I'm your English teacher all right? Anyways your seat is next to Naruto all right? That's good."

Umino sensei absently rubbed his scared nose and pointed to the empty desk next to Sasuke's annoying roommate who at the moment was doing real work.

At the moment Sasuke literally fall into his chair an overenthusiastic brunette ran into the room.

"I MADE IT!! I ROCK LIKE HELL!…Oh shit." The girl starred meekly at Umino sensei. Waving weakly she shrunk back and greeted her teacher in a small voice, " Hiii Iruka sensei…uhhh sorry I'm late but you know how busy I am with all the work around the school right? Did I tell you that I'm the captain of the water polo team and I have to organise the recital concert and help Kakashi sensei carry all those books because of that smutty book of his but! I don't really know if it's actually smut or just a normal novel you know. Sensei, have you ever wonder about that?"

"Bara Rikku. Just take your seat." Iruka interrupted her babbling and gestured to her empty/graffitied table and seat as Rikku quickly paced herself to her seat.

Naruto slipped a small note onto Sasuke's table and like clockwork went back to his work.

I probably tell you this anyway but Bara Rikku is 2nd to Sakura. She's popular as she contributes around the school and owns her own shop on the school grounds. I'll take you there later I have a broken reed on my clarinet anyway. She knows you somehow or at least your band and sadly for you a major fan.

P.S We're doing creative writing pick a topic from the board and stop looking so clueless. -

Sasuke glared at Naruto's amused face as he pulled out his exercise book from his book bag.

Naruto had a short detention at lunch 5 minutes later as Sasuke's muttered comment made him laugh his ass off in the quite room.

"Dobe. Of course I'm clueless. You are already trying to set me up with someone and I've been here for only 6 days."

"You dragged me from my practice time just to go to some **girl's** room?!"

Naruto swivelled around to face Sasuke, "Not any girl's room. Once again I say you are blind, as you didn't notice the sign above the door."

Barami Music Repair and Replacement store

"Barami?"

Naruto grinned as he swiped his key card into the slot on the door's right and showed a list of ignored people. One was mainly highlighted into different colours and shone brightly to the two boys.

"Haruno Sakura." Sasuke looked back at the sign, "This is Bara's and Mikodi's room."

"100 points for the correct answer." Naruto chuckled as he heard a thump against the locked door.

Partly muffled by the door the boys could hear Yumi's voice from the room.

"Piss off if you don't want to die an extremely horrible death Naruto."

Naruto yelled at the door in amusement, "I'm here as a customer like always."

A definite click was heard at the doorknob and Yumi opened the door in a pissed mode.

"I was freaking sleeping you dick. Jeezzzz. Instrument?" She gestured them to come in and moved towards the messy side of the room, which has an identical card slot from outside on the wall.

"Clarinet." Swiping her card, the screen beside the slot lit up with a list of instruments. Picking the 2nd from the top, the wall opened up again with a set of small drawers with numbers labelled clearly in gold.

"Size?"

"2 and a half." Sasuke had to duck quickly as Yumi blindly threw the reed to Naruto.

"Gimme the money." Yumi demanded sleepily as Naruto placed a bill into her hand.

Walking slowly to the other side of the room she swiped her card again in a different card slot and opened a thick, small, encased safe, putting the money in it and falling back onto her bed.

"Now go away. Rikku would be back later if you want your guitar fixed…or your violin. I need some sleep. Please, this time don't forget to swipe the card inside before you go."

Sasuke was clearly confused and normally this Uchiha doesn't get confused.

"What's with all the card swiping?!"

Yumi grumbled into her pillow and doona and sat up to explain, "This school is stupid enough to go on a network that I bet would end up crashing which works with the keycards. The keycards are your ID and you need to swipe the card inside for the logbooks to know you left."

All of a sudden Yumi burst into hysterical laughter and the boys quickly left the room from what she said.

" SAKURA WOULD HANG HERSELF IF SHE THOUGHT UCHIHA SASUKE NEVER LEFT RIKKU'S ROOM WITHOUT SWIPPING HAHAHAHAHA!"

She never did get back to sleep after that.

It was the middle of the 4th period when the Year 10 class B bolted from their classroom as an ear-splitting scream was heard from supposably empty classroom next-door.

Yumi ran after her fellow classmates who saw the class leave and squeezed herself to the front of the crowd. Seeing blood and gore splattered on the whiteboard, most of the gruesome liquid came from the middle of the classroom.

The floor of the classroom was adorned with human flesh.

Yumi looked worryingly at the sobbing student who found the already torn dead body and now is cradling the remains of a limp corpse.

The student was in hysteric and wailed.

"HAKU-SAN" 

Yumi noticed something fluttering on the floor and cautiously picked the blood soaked piece of paper from the liquid.

Haku, the History Teacher Zabuza sensei's assistant, is lying on this floor, dead. Worry and become paranoid, students of Konoha Music Academy.

This is just the beginning.-

Yumi reread the last line and looked back at the sobbing student. In fear she dropped the note and ran out of the room.

-This is just the beginning.-

"Yumi?"

Rikku slowly looked around the corner and saw her friend/roommate rocking back and forth, shivering as she may have been in the sudden storm outside.

"Rikku…. did you see the blood." Yumi spoken so softly that Rikku barely heard it.

Rikku walked towards her friend and kneeled beside her, "It's alright. It would not happen again. Do not worry."

Yumi looked more distressed as she peered at the crack in the wall, "It would happen again Rikku," Rikku was shocked to see tears run out of Yumi's oak brown eyes, " That's the problem! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!"

Rikku straight away hugged her friend as a dull look appeared in her eyes and dead, quite voice spoke from Yumi's body,

"I don't want Naruto to die because of _me_."

TBC


	3. Friends not by Choice

'_My head is a box full of nothing  
and that's the way I like it  
My garden's a secret compartment  
and that's the way I like it  
and that's the way I like it  
Your body's a dream that turns violent  
and that's the way I like it  
and that's the way I like it  
The winter is long in the city  
and that's the way I like it'_

Iruka's chocolate brown haired bopped with the music as he sat in his empty English classroom finishing the marking of Year 11 essays handed in that day. Sadly Iruka had his headphones too loud and didn't notice a long, kinda pale hand take a headphone off and practically screamed.

"Yo."

Surprisingly all the essays were scattered around the floor.

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

Pulling both headphones out Iruka angrily place his mp3 down onto the table and got out of his chair to pick up all the papers strewn among to grey carpeted floor.

"What do you want Kakashi-san." Iruka mumbled as he picked up a perfect essay, which already had 100/100 circled in red.

Only hearing silence Iruka slowly sat back into his seat and saw the rare expressionless yet serious masked face of Hatake Kakashi.

"Haku was murdered."

Iruka sat silently in his seat, unconsciously rubbing his scar on his nose, "Kuso…how? Why wasn't I aware of this?"

The silver haired teacher took a seat from one of the student tables and sat right in front of Iruka's table.

"His throat was slit and the murderer cut out his stomach before he died. What is worse is that Bara Rikku and Mikodi Yumi haven't left their room since it happened."

Hearing Yumi's name Iruka sat back further into his chair and awkwardly starred at the cracks in the plastic ceiling, "The Konoha Murders are starting once again."

Kakashi silently agreed.

"_Oh no don't go changing, that what you told me from the start,_

_Thought you where something different, that when it all just fell apart,_

_Like you're so perfect, and I can't measure up,_

Well I'm not perfect, just all messed up" 

Rikku slowly put the volume louder to her mp3, trying to block out Yumi's singing. The song fitted perfectly to what Rikku thought Yumi was portraying.

Betrayal, pain and despair were being sung quite loudly and depressingly by Yumi.

"_It's not like I need somebody, telling me where I should go at night_

_Don't worry you'll find somebody, someone to tell how to live there life,_

Cause you're so perfect and no one measures up, yea all by yourself you're all messed up"

Noticing Rikku putting her mp3 louder, Yumi sang louder and jumped onto her friend's bed.

"I was loosing myself to somebody else, but now I see

I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you and me

Cause the girl that you want,

She was tearing us apart,

Cause she was everything, everything I'm not

But now I see

I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you and me

Cause the girl that you want she was tearing us apart, cause she's everything, everything I'm not"

Once the backing track finished, Yumi gingerly turned off the stereo and ran into the bathroom.

Rikku forcefully closed her eyes and turned her mp3 louder, trying not to imagine Yumi's lunch down the drain.

"Hello Neji." Sasuke growled as he staggered into the 'Hagurosan' practice room, lugging his graffitied acoustic guitar into the room.

"What's up your arse today Uchiha?" A flaming red head walked into the room fiddling with a pair of drumsticks and drinking a can of lemonade.

Sasuke threw a glare to his fellow band member and sat down on the soft couch in the corner, "Aniki beaten us on the charts. That….that….THAT BAKA MANAGER CAME UP WITH THE STUPIDEST MARKETING SCAM!!!"

"I think it was rather genius." Sasuke's manager sat on the other side of the couch practically dozing off on the armrest, "Akime-san is in her right mind at the moment."

Sasuke was practically in agony, "Making aniki do a nearly nude photo shoot for Ongaku magazine is not a sign of a genius at work!"

"Akime-san at least got Itachi's popularity higher now. Neji, you should get Sasuke a photo shoot to do as well."

Sasuke was in complete horror at what the dog lover was proposing, "Don't make me have more fangirls than I already have by doing that or you will never see the light of day. SHIKAMARU SAY SOMETHING!"

"No…too troublesome."

Meet 'Hagurosan'. Consisting of Neji the manager, Gaara the drummer, Kiba as Bass, Shikamaru as second guitar and backup vocals and a very ticked off Sasuke as lead singer and lead guitarist. This is Uchiha Sasuke's band which lives with there own band motto in life 'Friends not by choice.'

"Shiiiiiittt!!! I'm going to be late!!!" A yellow flash was sighted running down empty corridors of Konoha Music Academy trying to reach the west wing before the 2nd bell rings. Sadly the 2nd bell rang over 6 minutes ago.

"I am going to kill Tsunade- baachan for calling me into the office and not letting me have a pass to the classroom. GOT TO HURRY UP!"

Naruto was a corridor away from his classroom until-

"GAH!!! GET OUT OF THE WAAAAYYYYY!!!"

- he crashed into Nara Shikamaru, the new student.

"Yo..Shika…you ks?" Inuzuka Kiba worried as his bandmate was lying on the floor looking blankly at the school's ceiling.

"Other than my cranium being a bit jarred. I'm fine." But Shikamaru wouldn't get off the floor.

A white eyed school student came up to the group and helped Shikamaru off the floor and mumbled, "Lazy-Ass."

Naruto noticed, at a small distance away a red haired with a tattoo of 'ai' on his forehead was watching the scene with a bemused faced.

"DOBE! Hurry up and get to class! Kakashi actually was early this time and…oh." Uchiha Sasuke walked evidently slower to the group and looked warily at the classroom doors in the corridor.

Suddenly a teacher opened a door and students came flooding out of the classrooms and into the corridor.

"Oh my god."

"Gaara-sama!" Someone dreamily said from the crowd.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Naruto sweatdropped at Ino's voice.

"Sasuke-kun why are you out of class?" Barely heard from the large crowd, Sakura piped.

"It's Hyuuga Neji! You know Hinata's cousin!"

The crowd of students suddenly went into hysteria.

"HAGUROSAN IS HERE!!! THE WHOLE BAND IS HERE!!!"

In unison Hagurosan immediately ran leaving a very ditched Naruto in the now empty corridor.

Naruto was practically skipping to his Kakashi's classroom in glee.

'At least I have a juicy reason to be late now!'

"It looks like the student body found out about Hagurosan being at the school."

"teichou-sama (translation:Captain) What are we going to do with Akimichi brat?"

Yellow beady eyes twinkling with glee gave the minion a shiver down his spine.

"Feed him the necessity to live. Go."

"Hai teichou-sama."

"Tsunade-chan. I wonder how long it would take for you notice a student is gone from your secluded paddock."

The sick man smiled in sadism.

TBC


	4. Teacher

"Hagurosan! Neji-sama can I hug you? Kiba-aaaaaaaaaaaa! OMG SASUKE-SAN CAN I GET YOUR BROTHER'S NUMBER? OH PLEASE CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH SHIKAMARU! GAARA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The brunette haired ditz of a girl started squealing in the packed full cafeteria of Konoha Music Academy. The band, sitting in peace just a little while ago shifted uneasily as the fangirl visibly started to create miniature love hearts around her.

"Die." With a light fwlap of his textbook onto the girl's head, Naruto cheekily emerged from behind the random fangirl with his book bag on a cafeteria tray. The girl stepped out of her faze and glared at Naruto who took a seat in between Shikamaru and Sasuke when she returned to her seat on the other side of the eatery.

Not noticing they were holding their breaths, Hagurosan including their manager sighed in relief as the rest of the school left them alone as long as the blond genius was with them.

"Thank god that they left us alone... I told you Neji that we were being fed to the hounds by coming here." Sasuke calmly continued eating his...grey slop. (A/N Flavourless burnt porridge ks?)

Kiba grimaced as Sasuke showed no emotion swallowing the funky smelling...substance called food poking at his own plate he mumbled, "You figure that a prestigious school like this should at least give a banquet to their students or something. Even Akamaru won't eat this shit." Dog boy went pale and tinged green as Gaara followed in Sasuke's lead and showed no emotion eating...it.

"Akime-san told me that it was a good idea to go back to school as Shikamaru wouldn't finish his tutor homework, you wouldn't stop fighting with Akime-san, Kiba was turning into Akamaru and Gaara was socially ...like a turd. No offence." Gaara really didn't care and snatched Naruto's book bag without a thought and popped it opened, taking a white-bread sandwich neatly wrapped in cling wrap.

"Sounding like that makes me think you have a thing for Akime in the first place."

Snatching back his bag Naruto glared at the now eating Gaara and placed his bag further away as he saw Kiba's drool starting to appear around the corner of dog boy's mouth while his hands were automatically reaching for his book bag.

"Please Naruto! I NEED PROPER FOOD!" Kiba kneeled in front of the blond haired dobe and begged with fake tears running down his face. Smirking in humour, Naruto pulled another sandwich out and teased Kiba, waving the sandwich in front of his face.

Back and forth. Back and forth.

Then he tossed it at Shikamaru who caught it without trouble even when he looked like he was sleeping.

Naruto grinned, "Who said that having friends not by choice is a bad thing cause when you really think about it, all friends are not by choice anyway!"

"Mikodi-san. Please sit down."

Nervously twitching her fingers Yumi slowly sat down in front of her homeroom teacher, Umino Iruka and her P.E teacher, Hatake Kakashi in the bland grey walled counselling room.

Noticing her nervousness and paranoid sense of aura from his student Iruka spoke with a happy smile on his face, "Mikodi-san. You should be happy to hear that Haku's murder was not associated with the Konoha Murders."

"It's not?" Kakashi silently nodded and her mouth turned slowly into a smile, "Thank goodness!" With that she somewhat happily left the room.

"It's only because Akimichi Chouji was kidnapped." Iruke gravely said as his smile turned into a worried frown.

In response Kakashi just didn't reply and whipped out his porn book.

"Hi Naruto-kun."

The blond dobe (refer back to the time in the corridor with Shikamaru) looked up from his work and saw a smiling yet pale Yumi evilly looking down on him.

Something was up.

"OOPH!"

Rikku literally fell on top of him and started destructively hugging him.

"RIKKU GET OFF ME!"

Rikku smiled widely and just crushed him more in her hug, "But Naru-kun! I haven't been out for ages and I really want to go get ice-cream"

Naruto could plainly think what her ulterior motive was, '-with Sasuke.'

"Yeah yeah just get off me," The genki girl crawled off him and sat on the floor, "and I'll go call Sasuke and-"

"-OH MY GOD NARUTO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! YAY!SASUKE!"

Yumi chuckled lightly as the gigantic room was filled with "shhhhh"es and the crankiest woman and her assistant giving Rikku **and **Naruto (who was rolling his eyes out) a lecture of proper behaviour-

-In a public library.

"Naruto."

Sasuke monotonously said his friend's name as an extremely hyper girl was latched onto him like a piece of bubblegum is to a shoe.

"Get her off me now."

Naruto and Yumi cracked up laughing at Sasuke's face and the reaction Rikku's reaction.

"ARGH!!! DON'T CRY!!!" The rooster haired celebrity was grimacing at the sight of leaking water.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SASUKE DOESN'T LOVE ME!!!! WAHHHHH!!!!"

A river was forming around Rikku and her infatuation as she bawled her eyes out.

"Rikku…. we're leaving without you for ice-cream."

The drama queen looked up from the floor and noticed that Sasuke escaped her clutches and now stood with her friends who suddenly turned to the direction of the ice-cream parlour. She ran.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT FOR MEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I would like a green tea ice-cream please."

A light green blob on a waffle cone was placed in front of 2 pairs of drooling eyes.

"Thankyou." Yumi payed the server and giggled as Naruto and Rikku started to drool at the simple image of her icecream.

'Thank god Sasuke is the only normal one out of my friends---' Then she spotted him staring at her icecream, '----then maybe not.'

Yumi chuckled quietly in the parlour booth as Naruto and Rikku decked it out on the last scoop of the black sesame ice cream. Noticing a sleeked navy blue blob of hair popping out of the opposite booth she decided to greet her fellow grade mate.

"Hinata! What a surprise to see you here!"

"Oh! Yumi-san… you sup-prised me! I came here cause of my cousin. You have met Neji right?"

Just then Yumi noticed another navy blue-black hair popping out of the booth chair, "Hello Hyuuga Neji! You're the manager of Hagurosan! Sasuke is over there." Two pairs of white eyes looked to the direction of the extremely bored Uchiha Sasuke, still waiting in line because of his friends in front of him **still **arguing about the last scoop of black sesame icecream.

"The one and only." Neji reached out his hand over the chair and Yumi met him half way.

"I'm Mikodi Yumi nice to meet you."

His eyes widened for a split second at her surname, "Mikodi is your last name right?"

Yumi just looked at him in confusion, "Yeah…"

A group of screams then erupted from the entrance of the icecream parlour as grey smoke wafted in from the doors.

"Yumi!?"

Rikku's voice could barely be heard as coughing fits filled the once serene parlour to a den of chaos.

"Sasuke! Oi over here!"

"Neji! Tasukete!"(A/N: I don't know if I spelt the romanji right. It suppose to mean help.)

"Hinata!"

At Hinata's plea Yumi ran out into the smoke, heading towards the door. Escaping the parlour, in the clear area she met a familiar pair of eyes and pale skin of her past teacher. She was purely shocked.

"………..Orichimaru sen…sei."

The pale man dropped a now unconscious Hinata into the arms of one of his minions.

"Nice too see my last star student **alive** and well, Yumi-chan."

She glared at his playful tone, "I'm only your **last** favourite student because you **killed off** the only other one!"

Orichimaru sickly smiled at the angry retort, "Now you care about your murderous boyfriend."

"WHY YOU—" She furiously lunged at him and saw no more.


	5. Here comes the Principal

"Oh my lord! At last Mikodi is going to die!!" Sakura's cackling laugh filled the now silent corridor as she passed through with her gang of followers.

"GAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UZUMAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Now Sakura's screams filled the corridor as her face was plastered with the evil sludge from the cafeteria. Getting a disciple to wipe it off her face she stormed to the blond haired geek with a grey, sludge covered hand.

"Sakura-chan, who were you talking about? Oh and the sludge just flew out of my hand."

The bubblegum pink haired girl looked over Naruto's shoulder and realize she better not retort…. this time.

"Ohayo Tsunade-sama. Did you see that? Naruto was being mean to me just then."

"But you, Haruno Sakura, was wishing a fellow student to die. She was only hospitalised," Hazel eyes pierced through Naruto's body and created a shiver through out the students in the corridor.

Sakura kept her mouth shut tightly as Tsunade, the principal of Konoha Music Academy showed herself to the rest of Sakura's disciples.

Seeing a twisted smile on the pale skin the corridor emptied itself except Naruto.

"Tsunade baa-chan!!! I wanted her to tell me off or something!"

Tsunade flicked one of her bleach blond ponytail behind her ear, "So you wanted me to let you have a fight in the most prestigious school in the area and then have to expel you for fighting with one of important benefactor's niece? And expel you for another fight even though she did it and not you?"

"Ummm…."

Tsunade just shook her head and headed off towards the dormitories, "Come on brat. We need to welcome back your friend."

Clueless, he followed and went pass classes of all sorts then into the garden courtyard, beautifully decorated as it should be from the fees of students.

While walking through the corridors towards the girl dormitories, whispers and sneers could be scarcely heard from students roaming the corridors in their free periods. Naruto's heart sank as he could clearly hear his own name from the negative comments even though he was with the principal of the academy.

"Ignore and walk."

Cerulean blue eyes stared at Tsunade's straight face.

When the pair reached the entrance of Barami, the door abruptly opened and a person loosely seen as a doctor was exiting the room. The person's head was bowed, masking his face as Tsunade and Naruto entered the room.

They didn't notice the pale skin and snake eyes leering at them around the corner.

"I am….so…bored." The library study room practically echoed the rolling effect Rikku was doing in the section where only Hagurosan members …and friends sat and it was shielded to keep out all those bothering fans.

"You are bored while my precious Yumi-san is unconscious in her bedroom! You are not her friend Bara Rikku!"

Rikku boredly flicked the finger at the odd fan'boy' at the edge of the so called shield.

"Rikku-san just do some work or at least bring you own mp3!!!" Kiba thoroughly glared at her outstretched hand and placed his mp3 player (including headphones) in the hands of one little bored girl.

Flicking through the list of songs Rikku's face blanched at practically every song until she hit……

"Kiiiiiibbbbbbaaaaa are you secretly trying to be a Casonova? Hint hint nudge nudge…." She cackled to herself and ignored the weird looks she was getting from everyone other thank Kiba, who looked he was thinking of committing suicide. You could see the force of his mind pondering to bang his head on the table or running away and hide from society for all eternity.

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never should've let you go_

_I didn't know nothing_

_I was stupid_

_I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting here beside myself_

_'Cause I didn't know you_

_'Cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt_

Rikku snorted and laughs were forced back into mouths as Kiba started to turn red.

_The feeling that I'm feeling_

_Now that I don't_

_Hear your voice_

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh, what I would give just_

_To have you lying by my side_

_Right here, 'cause baby_

The evil bored brown haired girl wickedly smiled as Kiba was trying to make him one with the table clearly blushing red from head to toes. The shade of red intensified as Rikku chose to sing the rest of the song.

"_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_We belong together_

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone_

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_We belong together_

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I gonna lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's gonna talk to me _

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's gonna take your place_

_There ain't nobody better_

_We belong together!!!"_

People cheered, people booed and people were plan ass laughing at Kiba's moment of embarrassment.

"Speed delivery for Hyuuga Neji-san!"

Opening the door, Neji accepted the two letters labelled important and speed delivery by courier.

Noticing one envelope was from the record company Hagurosan was contracted to he quickly opened it, urgently needing to know what was happening.

His eyes darted quickly around the letter; skim reading until he read the most important part of the letter.

Hagurosan's contract was terminated.

Half-heartedly Neji fell back onto his bed, "Hagurosan is no more…they went bankrupted…"

Remembering the other letter, he slowly picked it up, confused from the senders information.

It came from a record company called Diamond.

Dear Hyuuga Neji

This letter concerns Hagurosan's future in the music industry. I wish to meet you personally for an opportunity….

TBC


End file.
